Haunted
by AwesomenessIsMyName
Summary: Spain finally has enough of Romano's attitude and leaves. Romano reflects on everything he has done and how he did not do anything to maintain this relationship. SpaMano Songfic 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift


**A/N: This is my first fic here,also my first time writing something like this. I don't know why but I just got the idea to write this. I hope it won't be too crappy to read or anything. Forgive my grammar errors. I don't have a beta reader yet.**

**Pairing: Spamano**  
**Song: Haunted by Taylor Swift**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing here except my writing.  
**

* * *

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I live to see it break._

The tomato bastard and I have been together for some time now. But I always knew, how fragile everything was. It would be great one day then horror the next. No one knows what could happen. I always knew this yet… why does these tears continue to fall? This is all because of me. We both know it. Tension has been worsening, and thickening – it's nearly tangible. It was because of my words and attitude… We both knew that this would never last long.

Love will find a way. That saying sounds like a joke to me now. I always been an unbearable person, obnoxious, childish and inconsiderate. It wouldn't be a surprise if it finally happened, which it did. I bet you wished you got Feliciano instead of me.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake._

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
_Won't lose you again_  
_Something's make you eyes go cold._

It's so scary. To be alone. Everything is so dark and quiet. When was the last time I had such a feeling? I really don't want to trust anyone or anything anymore. Or rather I was just scared.

"It was such a big mistake I made to be together with you."

Those words continue playing in my ears, my heart felt like it was pierced by a thousand needles. I tried to reach out to you. Apologize for what I done. I don't want to lose you anymore. But I couldn't voice out anything as I watched you walk away. How did your warm eyes become so cold and distant?

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now_  
_I'm haunted._

Please don't leave me. 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' was what I wanted to say. I thought I had you figured out. How did things end up terribly wrong? I want you back. It hurts. It hurts so much that I can't breathe. You're gone.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you.  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you, instead._

I still remember. I stood there and watched you as you finally decided to walk away after everything. You say I was just toying with your feelings. Experimenting what love was like. That isn't true. During those rare times that I would actually tell you that I love you and end up blushing like a tomato, as you would put it, I actually meant it. Did you know that?

Lately, the albino potato bastard has been trying to wipe that pained look of my face. He would often joke and tell me about his apparently 'awesome' adventures. I tell him to fuck off but he just might make me smile, even the slightest bit. But the whole time, I wished it was you instead.

_Oh, holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding onto nothing_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now_  
_I'm haunted._

I won't be going to your place anymore. I won't be picking tomatoes with you anymore. I won't see you again. I'm sure you won't ever smile at me again. I'm sure you won't even look at me again. Why do I keep holding onto nothing when I know nothing will ever come from it? Why?

_I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone, you can't be gone  
NO!_

I knew it. I always had. I knew all this would happen one day. The tears won't stop falling. Please don't leave me. You're not gone, you can't be gone… Please don't leave me alone…NO!

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now_  
_I'm haunted._

Don't leave me. I really love you. Please don't leave me broken here anymore. I'm sorry for all those harsh things I said. I take everything back. Don't leave. It hurts too much. It's ripping my heart. I was such a child to not learn from my mistakes and wrong doings. You put in so much effort just to maintain this fragile relationship but I acted like a spoiled brat. Im sorry.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have always known this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it._

"I would never leave mi tomate." A familiar and gentle voice said out. I look up. It was Antonio, his warm smile framing his gentle face. I wasted no time in going into his warm embrace, crying and apologizing. He ran his fingers through my hair to comfort me. "Apology accepted." He laughed softly. He came back after all.

* * *

**A/N: Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhh finished *cries tears of joy* I hope I didn't suck too much at writing. I apologize if my writing is bad or anything. Do leave a review though. Thanks :D**


End file.
